An African love story
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: A love story between two. One is royalty the other is a peasent..when they meet, love blooms.will they be together or not? please R
1. Africa

**An African Love Story**

**Me: BIG, BIG, BIG hugs for gothic girl she inspired this story!**

**Piper: is it just me, or are you big on hugs?**

**Me: yeah, I am if I'm up for it on that day! And I'm not sure really but this ****might be a story like Aladdin**** so … yeah. But, it's really good (I think). This story starts out at Pipers POV. Now on with the story! And before I forget, Piper is 18 until her 19****th**** birthday (duh) and Aerrow is 19. Piper's birthday is on June 19****th**** , and I don't own Aria or any of the others they are devilsanglesaphire's OC's **

**'There he was. Playing the African drums like always, in his green grass skirt (tribal African skirt) with his green leggings (that were also grass only they went up to where his knees end) and *sighs dreamily* he's SHIRTLESS! He is soooo wonderful, and one of my closest friends, we are to the outside world like brother and sister but it's very hard to keep this charade going.**

**I am the luckiest person in the world to have him protecting me!' that's what always went through Pipers mind when she saw him.**

'**Just looking him in the eyes and having him look back was reason enough to turn down all the suitors that my parents, King Seti and Queen Ester, kept throwing at me. Better yet, Aerrow helped me get rid of them; the last suitor derailment was the funniest one yet' Aerrow and Piper had set small fire in the bathroom while he was using it (he was not hurt). The best part was he thought he set the bathroom on fire and was so embarrassed he let without saying a word and never returned any calls.**

'**Why can't mom find some one more suitable to throw at me? I mean did she really think I was that stupid? Well she shouldn't and won't for long!' piper thought.**

------- (Aerrow's POV) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just stopped drumming. I looked over at the window that Princess Piper normally would be, watching me. I never really could discover why she watched me.

'Dang, drumming is tiring. Normally I would at least have the energy to go over to her and say hi, or beat those cheapskates they call Princes' off of Piper. I would rather do that and say hi at the same time *snickers*.

Still, it's sad that she could never like me like I do her. *sighs* Well at least we're best buds!' I put the drum sticks away and ran towards the building that Piper was in. 'I would kill just to know if she likes me or not!'

I went around the other way to see if I could scare her turns out I didn't. She looked kinda upset. "What's wrong Piper?" I asked. But when I

heard her answer I wished I hadn't asked. It turns out that she has to choose a suitor by her 19th birthday, which is totally unfair since its 5 days away!

But on the better half of her news, she needs to learn how to dance the tango, and I'm her teacher, sweet!

----------------------------------(End of all POV's)---------------------------------------------------------

"Piper, I'm making you wear this dress." Aria said.

Aria, Aerrow's sister, was Pipers dress maid. "it will make him fall head over heels with, even though he already is!" She stated.

Piper turned around in a long, red, dress that had a split that went past her thigh. The straps were around her shoulders. She had long red gloves that ended right where her elbows started!

'Ok… ok… dancing with Aerrow, I can do this… OMFG I can't do this! UGH! Look at the dress I have to wear. The slit goes past my thigh! How intimidating! Accursed Aria, she may be my greatest friend but … I don't know. Well, now it's time to dance' Piper thought. She then stepped out of the dressing room, and went into the dance room. When she entered, Aerrow's mouth went to the floor. ' O…M…G… she looks amazing, no gorgeous, no beautiful, no… all of those are understatements!' Aerrow thought.

They began to dance. Piper messed up like three-hundred times, but after that she really got the hang of it. 'Last move Piper careful, ohhhhh… darn it mess up again' Piper thought. She raised her head and it was so close to his that she could feel his breath on her face. Then her heels began to bother a little too much. Piper fainted right on the spot which worried Aerrow. "PIPER! Piper are you ok? Piper!" Aerrow said while shaking her back and forth. When she finally woke up Aerrow said, " That's enough dancing for today. Why did you faint ?" Piper looked up, embarrassed again and said, " These shoes hurt really badly!" Aerrow only shook his head with an amused look on his face.

----------(Pipers POV)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The dance lesson was absolutely wonderful!! Except the fainting. I can't wait until tomorrow, if that stupid law didn't say I had to marry a Prince/suitor then I'd be all over Aerrow! *sighs dreamily*, well, I would if he felt the same way for me. Alright I admit it I am head over heals in love with that man!

Yes that's right I called him a man! Woo, and a hot one at that!' I could feel myself blush as I kept thinking about that hot man!

' Smokin hot man, plays the drums, knows how to fight, is sweet, caring, funny, strong, knows how to dance, and knows how to lead ohhh… man I feel lucky just being able to see him. Hopefully my new *shudders in disgust* husband will have some of these qualities.'

At the thought of her new husband she started to sob a little.

'Why? Why? WHY?!!! Why couldn't it be Aerrow, WHY?!!!!' Piper thought while punching the table, hard enough to startle the cat out of the palace.


	2. the plan

African love story part 2

Aria heard the punch and came running as fast s she could to Pipers room. "Piper, are you alright?" Aria asked. Aria looked around the room since Piper didn't reply. When she got to Piper's enormous closet, she heard sniffling. She opened the door and looked down. Piper was curled up into a ball, still wearing her dance dress. Aria silently gasped, sat down to Pipers level making her presence known, and pulled her into a hug.

"Piper, what's wrong? What's made you so upset?" Aria asked, knowing that it takes a lot to make Piper cry.

Piper hesitantly looked up at Aria, then answered, "I-I-I don't want to have to go through this suitor crud… I want to marry a MAN! A MAN THAT LIKES ME FOR ME NOT MY MONEY! I WANT TO MARRY… your brother." Aria gasped at the last thing Piper had said. 'She wants to marry _my brother_, she really likes him…' Aria thought. Then, with a smile, an idea hit her. "What if… *sneaky smile* I could make that happen?" Aria asked

"WHAT? What are you a genie?" Piper smartly asked.

Then Aria got confused, and then it finally clicked in her head. "No silly girl… what I mean is I can make Aerrow a prince, or at least look like he's one." Aria gently said. Piper stared at her for five seconds, thinking.

Piper then asked, "Okay, but how will I know?" Aria laughed gently, while letting go of Piper so she could look at her completely. "Because of his red, flamin' hair! Even a blind hawk could see his red hair!" Aria exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we let Aerrow in on this?" Piper asked.

Aria nodded her head, shaking the green jewel shards on her head scarf (like those head wraps you find in India), "Don't worry *evil smile* I'll let him know my way…*evil chuckle*" Aria said. Piper looked at her like she was crazy.

---------------------- (Still in no ones POV only this is with Aerrow) --------"Aerrow!!!" Aria called, running towards him.

"What?!" he asked, his voice filled with venom. His voice had so much venom it made Aria shake in her lemon-lime green dress (again like dresses in India). "I need to ask you… do you like Piper?" She said while getting herself back together. Aerrow's face changed from venomous to kind. "Well…*sighs* yeah… I love her so much it hurts!" Aerrow replied.

This response made Aria smile, "Then I have an idea that

will help with that." Aria said still smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I'm… gonna… make you… look like a Suitor! It works out cause you see, you marry Piper, The kingdom is yours! And so is Piper!" Aria exclaimed. Aerrow's eyes widened to their largest degree.

"M-M-me? KING?!!!! I like the idea Aria but, won't every one notice that I don't know HOW TO RUN A KINGDOM?

And another thing does Piper know? AND if Pipers parents find out then I will be sent to the dungeons and who knows what will happen to Piper!" Aerrow said.

Aria's face went from happy to concerned. "OF COURSE SHE KNOWS!!! Piper already knows this. She will teach you how to run the kingdom, and directly after you guys are married her parents are gone!" Aria said.


	3. from Drummer to Prince 1

Part 4 African.

Aerrow shook his head. "Aria! I AM NOT WEARING THAT MAN-WHORE OUTFIT!!!" he exclaimed. Aria put down the out fit. The outfit was a light green, there weren't any sleeves, and the pants went to his ankles. The shoes were oddly white. Aria looked at Aerrow annoyed. "It's not a man-whore out fit! I made it!"

Aria said, growling out the last part. Aerrow winced, knowing he was in trouble.

Aria, knowing Aerrow didn't mean any harm, just smacked him upside the head playfully. "Just put it on, please? I already told Piper that you'd be wearing this so you have to!" Aria reasoned. Aerrow looked at her, sighed, then picked up the out fit and said, "I had better not look like a man-whore!" then left to put on the outfit.

When Aerrow came out, he certainly looked like a prince. Aria then grabbed a crown like band from her purse. Aerrow looked at her with fear and said, " I am not wearing a fairy crown Aria!" Aria put her hands on her hips. "You may have got me in the monkey suit, but the crown is going too far!" He continued. Aria continued to stare at him. She dropped the crown threw her hands up and said, "FINE!"

She sighed and muttered, "Princess's jeez!"

Radarr, came in the room and looked at Aerrow. Aerrow say this and asked," How do I look?" Radarr walked around Aerrow and gave him two thumbs-up.

Aerrow looked in the mirror and said, " I'm glad some one thinks so!"

Then a voice that wasn't there a minute ago said, I don't know why you think you don't look good in that!"

Me: ohhh… cliff hanger! I am so evil to you peoples

Piper: great! She only does cliff hangers on her *****

Me: shut it they don't need to know that!

Piper: so… I told anyway!

Me: whatever! Laters ! review!


	4. from Drummer to prince 2

Part 5 African.

Me: just so you know I don't own storm hawks… but I do own every thing else, just not Africa! And this first part of the chapter is one of those 'whoa I did not see that coming' kinds, but I hope you like it anyway!

Piper: that's exactly what I said when she typed this

Me: on with the story!

Aerrow turned around slowly, only to meet a very mature face with beautiful orange eyes. Aerrow turned red. "Who did you think I was? I already know your plan to meet Piper!" She said. Aria also turned and saw the queen! Aria was very sure that she and Aerrow were to be thrown into the dungeons. But Aria, being Aria, just had to ask, "Are you going to throw us in the dungeons?"

Queen Ester just laughed she went over to Aria and decided to play with her hair.

"No, of course not! This is actually a very good idea. If Piper had told me that she liked Aerrow I would have let her pick you… but her father is another story! But don't you two worry about him I will take care of him!" she said.

Aerrow looked at Queen Ester confused. "Piper? Likes me?"

This question made Queen Ester crack up. "Boy, are you that blind? Old man

Jester could even see that you two like each other!" Ester exclaimed.

'Huh… who would've thought?' Aerrow thought with a smile on his face.

"Now… we need to make sure that you know how to act like a Prince… or at least know the main factors of being one!" Ester said. "FINN!!!" she called.

Just then a tall man with ocean blue eyes and sun colored hair walk in.

"You rang" he said sarcastically. "Hey Aerrow! What are you doing here dude? And what's with the clothes dude?" Finn asked. Aerrow just smiled at his friend and replied, "Well I felt kinda weird today so I decided to dress like a man-whore!"

Finn laughed at his friend, while Aria growled, "For the second time it is NOT a man-whore outfit! I made it! GOSH!!!"

Finn finally stopped laughing. "Okay seriously, what do ya need?

Aerrow started to turn red again and answered," I'm dressing up as a prince so I can marry Piper." Finn's mouth hit the floor, and then turned into a sneaky smile.

"Ohhh… I get it dress like a prince, get the girl, and live together for ever, I got cha! Don't worry dude I'll teach ya all you need to know! Be here early in the morning tomorrow!" and with that Finn left. The last sentence Finn said got him thinking, 'I wonder if that's a good thing?' Aerrow then took off the outfit and went to his room, with Radarr, to bed (it's basically 10:00 P.M. there aka end of day 1. 4 more days till pipers birthday)


	5. Finn knows what he's doing?

Next chapter of African.

Me: Well here's the next chapter of an African love story! Hope you like it! I don't think it's as good as the other one.

Piper: of course! Now I really hope my dad lets me marry Aerrow

Piper's dad: what was that?

Piper: nothing!

Me: on with the story

Aerrow rose from bed at the bright and early hour of six o'clock A.M.

He got dressed and reluctantly went to Finns room. 'Well here goes my life' he thought as he knock on the door and was allowed in.

----------------(mean while with Piper)-------------------------------------------------------

Piper was sitting on her bed with Sapphire and Aria discussing on what She would wear when Aerrow arrived. "Okay… Piper you should wear this!" Aria took the outfit

From behind her and showed it to piper. It was a dress that was midnight blue and went to her feet. The belt went around her waste with belles on each row. The belt also wrapped around her left shoulder and down the front of her shirt.

Piper stared at the dress with a smile, " I love it!"

Saphire stood from the bed. "now for your make up" her make up was midnight blue eye shadow, and a bit of an orangeish blush. "That's it?" Piper asked.

Saphire smiled and said, " we are only here to knock Aerrow off his feet, not kill him!" Piper took the outfit and make up and put it on to see how it looked.

-----------------(back with Aerrow)-----------------------------------------------------------

'Well I am very surprised at Finn!' Aerrow thought. Surprisingly Finn actually knows the whole Prince ordeal! Aerrow went looking for Piper, when he reached her room he knocked on it. When Piper answered the door Aerrow was sure he died and was looking right at heaven. Piper was beautiful. "Aerrow, do you like me or is this some easy catch for you?" she asked. Aerrow grabbed the sides of her face kissed her and said, " I love you!" . Then Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and said ," I love you to!" kissed him quickly and let Aerrow go since it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning.

Me: review!


	6. Fathers

African Love story part 6

Me: HEY! How's every one? *doges flying arrow* OKAY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a day! I have been busy with school and all that crap. And before I forget Bambina is the Italian word for my daughter, Padre is Italian for dad and Madre is the Italian word for mom. I don't own the storm hawks.. I'm just another 'I wish I did'.

Rosy: sure… right… school and BOYS!

ME: shut up Rosy how'd you get in here any way *looks around to see door broken*

Rosy: can't hide from me that easily!

Me: oh well it was worth a shot! 3 more days till Pipers birthday! Now on with the story!

Piper sat up in her bed thinking about what had happened to her last night with Aerrow. He came back about thirty minutes after he left saying he couldn't sleep... so he stayed with Piper. 'What was he thinking? More importantly what was I thinking we could have been caught!' Piper thought to herself. Piper got up from her bed and walked to her bedroom window… ignoring the fact that it was 7:00 AM. 'How are we gonna make this work? I love Aerrow with all my heart but what is my father going to do to him if he finds out? How will he take this?' Piper pondered these thoughts in her head.

"PIPER!!!!" Her father called. Piper stood up and walked miserably to her father. "Yes?" she answered. Her father was in the thrown room talking with a young man with dark brown hair, Blue eyes, red power mad eyes, and he was quiet tall. Her father looked at her with a pleased look on his face "Piper I would like you to meet Damien a prince!" her father said to her in a sort of way that said 'you had better pick a good one'. Piper walked up to the tall man and stared him in the eyes. His eyes were much more power mad and dangerous looking when she was closer. 'Ugh, he has disaster written all over him *shudders* and when you look him in the eye you feel like your about to be attacked *shudders again* ugh… no he is defiantly not some one who would be good.' Piper thought.

Damien stared at her hungrily, 'she's beautiful… too bad once I have the kingdom I have to kill her' Damien thought.

Piper was looking at Damien curiously… 'He defiantly wants the kingdom for power… not for the good of the people' Piper thought.

King Seti looked pleased as he watched his daughter look at this man so curiously. 'Maybe this suitor will be good for her' he thought hopefully.

Piper smirked at her father's hopeful face. "Well, shall we go outside" Piper said sickeningly sweet. Damien didn't hesitate and walked outside.

King Seti was very pleased. 'Allah, please let this man be the one, we need a king! Please' Seti prayed.

A few minutes later Damien came back inside Angry and had a huge red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of his face.

Seti was disappointed. 'Well at least he actually talked to her before he left' Seti thought as he walked out to talk to his daughter.

Piper was sitting under a tree watching birds when her father came up to her. King Seti sighed and said bambina, I need someone who can run this kingdom, and I know it might not be the one you love but… I have no choice… I won't be here forever…" Piper just stared at the ground. Finally she answered, "That maybe true Padre, but it isn't like you are going to die this very minute." Piper continued to stare at the ground and shuffle the little pebbles. Her father had finally had enough, "ALLAH FORBID YOU TO HAVE ANY DAUGHTERS!!" and with that her father went back into the thrown room. Piper growled behind her fathers' back.

(With Aerrow)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow stared at the ceiling of his room. 'How will _I_ be able to run a kingdom…' he thought. These kinds of thoughts have been haunting him ever since he meet the queen. Aerrow finally stood up and walked out of his room only to find Piper staring angrily at the ground. Aerrow made his way to her. "Hey" he said simply.

Piper looked up at him, not as angry as she just looked. "Hey" she greeted back. Aerrow sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that until Aerrow felt something wet on his should. He turned only to see Piper crying. "Piper? What's wrong?" Aerrow asked wrapping his arms around her.

Piper cried into his shoulder. A few minutes later she answered whispering "I'm scared my father will find out about us… I'm scared of what he might do to you"

Aerrow sighed. "Whatever he does to me… he cant keep me away from you.. I love you too much to let your father stand between us" Aerrow answered. Piper stopped crying, and closed her eyes, happy. Unknown to them a female was watching them with a smile on her face.

Me: well that's it for this chapter and it took me 2 flippin hours! Sorry it's so short… *sighs*

Rosy: whatever…

Me: REVIEW!!!


	7. Romance and a plotted death

African love story part 7

ME: Hi every one! *sighs* well here's another chapter amore means "my love" for those of you who don't know and troia is whore in Italian. I don't own the storm hawks still but I am still hoping!!

Rosy: What's with you?

Me: not sure…I'll figure myself out later

Rosy: if I can't figure you out, and your friends can't figure you out then I'm guessing that you won't

Me: well I have a better chance then you or my friends do…know thine self before you judge others.

Now on with the story

"Seti, why do you stress yourself so much? Let the girl pick her own husband wither way she chooses a husband and she will make sure he runs the right." Queen Ester reasoned with her husband. But reasoning with that man was a lot harder than it sounds.

"*sighs* you are right, me amore, I would let her… but I can not risk it for the sake of the kingdom. There are millions of lives here that depend on my and Piper's rule, *takes Esters hands in his own* I would let her

If I could, being over protective as any father would, but," King Seti could not finish his sentence, it was stressful enough having a teenage daughter, but that and running a kingdom can get to a person.

Ester sighed heavily "Amore, what if the boy is good at running the kingdom? Then what? Me amore you will never know the difference between a king and a power-mad psychopath if you don't give other men a chance!" Ester squeezed her husbands' hand. Seti started to get frustrated.

"Amore, what do you want me to do?! Make a sign up sheet for men in the country!" He almost yelled at her. Ester was a little surprised at her husband. '_This running the kingdom is getting to him, I hope Aerrow _

_Knows what to do bye Piper's birthday_' she thought.

(With Damien)

Damien sat down at his desk angry '_how dare she slap me! Who does she think she is? She isn't queen yet_

_*evil smile* nor will she ever be' _he thought evilly. Damien looked at the dagger he was holding. It was a simple dagger nothing special. Damien started sharpening the blade '_this will teach that troia who is in charge here *evil laugh* I will rule the kingdom and nothing can stop me!!!!!!!!!_

(With Piper)

Piper woke up in a warm embrace. She looked at her surroundings, she was still outside and there was a cool breeze. '_Why am I so warm?'_ Piper thought. She looked at her side and went red. She was in _his_ arms

The love of her live, Aerrow. Piper now used to being in his arms snuggled closer to him. Then she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. She lightly touched her lips... he had never been French-kissed before…it felt good.

Piper, for some odd reason tired again, turned herself around in his arms so that instead of next to him, she was in his lap. She fell asleep that way, not knowing a predator was only a few miles away, planning her date with fate.

Me: sorry ever one that my chapters are so short…but this is all I am able to write for right now… I will update as soon as possible.

Rosy: don't forget to review!!!


	8. Court arguments

An African love story part 8  
me: HEY! What's up ya'll? Hope everything's going great for ya! I don't own the storm hawks BUT I WILL! SOMEDAY I WILL! In this chapter it's only day four!

Rosy: excuse her she's hyper

Me: and your point is?

Rosy: *stares at me*

Me: whatever… now on with the story!

(With piper)

Piper woke up in her bed next to Aerrow. '_How'd I get here_?' Piper sat up in her bed without disturbing Aerrow. She then remembered last night.

'_Last night was good…' _she thought while having a little blush on her face. Piper looked down and saw bright, loving green eyes staring at her.

"Morning, Aphrodite" Aerrow greeted her. Piper put her hand on the side of his face, and pulled him closer. She kissed him. "Morning, Amore"

Piper took her hand of his face and got dressed. Aerrow laid his head back down on his pillow. '_Oh god I am so lucky to have this woman in my life_' Aerrow thought. He got back up again and got dressed. He sighed, "Piper? I'm worried."

Piper, fiddling with her hair trying to put it into braids answered, "About what? My father?"

Aerrow looked at the ground almost feeling guilty for some odd reason. "Yeah" he answered.

Piper, now done braiding her hair, walked over to him and sat in his lap, "Don't worry, babe, everything will be fine I know it will." She said reassuringly

Aerrow, somewhat comforted, kissed her cheek. Piper rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

(With Aria and Ester)

Aria was in the Queens room, without the king of course. "I swear that man is trying to drive himself to an early grave!" Ester said frustrated with her husband. Aria sighed, "I hope Aerrow will be king". Ester looked at Aria with a weird face. "Aerrow will be king, no matter what my husband says!

Aerrow may be our only choice anyway… all the other Princes are power mad… and this kingdom does not need a power mad king." Ester stated.

Aria nodded her head.

(With King Seti and his court)

"NO!" "WE NEED A KING!" CHOOSE ONE FOR THE GIRL!" "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE AROUND FOREVER!"

King Seti sighed in frustration as the court continued to argue. King Seti had finally had enough, "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" he shouted, slamming his hand on the desk. The court got quiet and sat down in their seats. "Give Piper some time…" he stated gently, not wanting to force anything upon Piper.

One member of the court stood up, "Seti we have given her time! You need to choose for her! The kingdom can't go on without one!"

The court started to talk over one another, getting louder and louder.


	9. Piper's miracle

Me: hi every one!!! How's it going? Me? I want school to be out soooo bad….  
rosy: u and every other person on the planet

Me: any ways for this chapter it's piper's birthday!! YAY! Or so u think *lol*

Any way on with the story!!

Piper was fiddling with her crystal necklace in the thrown room, while sitting on Aerrow's lap, or should she say the new _kings' _lap?  
'_I can't believe that my father is allowing this! I'm happy but, wow I never thought he would agree, then again after what aerrow did earlier I can't blame him' _Piper thought to her self

(Flash back)

_Piper paced in the dinning room waiting for her father…and Damien. 'I thought I had gotten rid of him' piper thought angrily._

_Finally, they both came to the dinning room and sat down to eat. Piper was being tortured to death! She couldn't bear lying any more_

"_Father… I have something to say" she stated. Her father looked at her, "Well go on then" he said. Piper stood from her seat and went to a side of the table so that both men could hear her and see her. "Father I can't marry this man, I wont marry this man here, he wants' the kingdom for power! And not for the good of the people….I'm in love with….some one else… his name is aerrow" she blurted out._

_Her father was shocked. He stood from his seat and left the room._

_Damien was angry, how dare she say that to him! Damien stood up "So Piper is in love with the drummer boy…piper loves the drummer boy!" he said, voice filled with venom," do u want me to bow to you and our new king? Let me bow to my lady" he continued with fake respect. "MAKE ME BOW U STUPID GIRL!!!" he shouted while making her stand and choking her. Suddenly something pulled Damien by the hair and had his other hand on his neck, "How dare you assault the princess, MY LOVE! And do it while not even in his own home?" The mystery person threw him to the guards._

_Piper was on the ground trying to catch her breath. The mystery person offered his hand and in a strangely familiar voice asked, "Are you all right?" Piper took his hand and stood up, "I'm fine thank…you" she looked up finally and saw who the mystery person was. "AERROW!" she cried while wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. "I'm glad your al right" Aerrow said. The King returned to the dinning room. He was already informed that Damien tried to kill Piper. "Piper is this him?" he asked._

_Piper nodded her head. "As far as I'm concerned this man has proved himself worthy of being king" Her father continued. Piper's face was lit up in joy. She let go of aerrow and hugged her father, "thank you dad" she said. Aerrow, having one of his very rare dumb moments asked, "Uh piper? Does this mean I can marry you?"_

_Piper rolled her eyes and answered," Yes". Aerrow picked piper up, spun her, and then kissed her._

(Present time)

Piper put a hand on her abdomen. "Aerrow?" she called. "Yeah?" was her answer. Piper smiled and asked, "How would you like to be a daddy?" Aerrow's eye's widened and shone with joy, "Are you serious piper?" He asked. Piper nodded. Aerrow couldn't find any words to describe how happy he was. He kissed Piper passionately.

Aria and Saphire were watching them. "I'm going to be an aunt!!!" Aria squealed. Saphire just smirked and commented, "But how many will that be?" Aria thought for a moment. "I don't know…you'll have to ask her for a test!" she said.

Saphire just kept looking at Aerrow and Piper. "Yeah I guess I will." She and Aria then returned to their rooms.

Me: end of chapter 9! WOO! This took me a long time but I loved writing it! And I think I might have made every one a little bit out of character T.T

Rosy: *pats me on the back* don't worry I'm sure they'll like it any way…please review…I'll post the chapter.


	10. sadness,love,and children

Chapter 10!

Me: *sounds depressed* *needs someone to talk to* hey every one! Hope you like this chapter…and let's get one thing clear…no miscarriages for Piper… I would never be able to write about that… and Aerrow has a strange power here…but nothing special… any way I don't own the storm hawks but I will eventually!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper laid herself down on her bed carefully. It had been eight months and she was sick. She missed Aerrow dearly. "Aerrow when are you going to come back?" Piper said to herself.  
_(Flash back)  
Piper ran after Aerrow. "WAIT!!! AERROW!!" she called. Aerrow stopped right at the door.  
"Aerrow, please don't go… I am going to need you by my side at some point! I'm pregnant with y-our children! You can't go to that invasion! What if something happens to you?! Then what?! I love you too much to have to go through that!" Piper said, suddenly feeling ill._

_Aerrow embraced her into his strong arms. "Piper I have to go…I don't want to...but I have to … me going to the invasion will make sure they never come here..." Aerrow put one of his hands on the side of her face and made her look into his eyes. Then he continued, "I have to protect these people and more importantly you and our children… I will be back." Aerrow kissed her cheek. A single tear drop slid down piper face. Aerrow caught the tear, "you know what this is right?" He asked her. "A tear?" she said not understanding what he was getting at. The flower turned into a beautiful flower. "No...It's a promise…I will be back." Aerrow said. He gave the flower to her and kissed her lips. And with that he left.  
(End flash back)  
_

Piper rubbed her stomach. She was extremely pale, and refused to see anyone until Aerrow returned. "Piper, please come out…you need to see daylight!" Aria said. "No…not until Aerrow comes back" She said, her voice solemn and depressed. She began to cough violently. Piper's younger brother Jake tried to break down the door. "PIPER! Come out now! You're sick! Let us take care of you!" He shouted not succeeding with the breaking of the door. "What's with Piper?" A familiar voice said. Piper finally got a hold of herself and stopped coughing. She rolled onto her side.

She say the flower that Aerrow had given her. She heard her door break down, but didn't bother looking to see who it was. "Leave me be" She said. "I never thought I'd hear you say that!" the familiar voice said. Piper looked the person straight in the eyes. She rubbed her own to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Aerrow?" she asked. "The one and only…" Piper got up from the bed and hugged him shedding tears of joy. "I missed you so much Aerrow…" she said. "I missed you too Piper…" Aerrow puts his forehead to hers and felt that she had a fever. He carried Piper out of the room and let Saphire and Aria do what the needed to so Piper wasn't sick any more. Arai came out into the hall with a big smile on her face. "What is it?" Aerrow asked her. "Oh nothing father of three" she said under her breath.  
Aerrow didn't catch what she said so he went in to see Piper. "Hey babe" he said.

Piper looked at Aerrow. "Hi..." Aerrow sat next to the bed. Piper took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Aerrow felt something he thought weird. "Whoa… what is that?" He asked. Piper smiled. "It's the babes kicking…." Aerrow softly smiled and kept his hand where it was.

Me: well I hope you enjoyed this…or think it's good..i don't…but then again..the writers always, well most of the time, think their stories suck…

Rosy: don't forget to review!


	11. Ideas please

Me: hi every one? How's it going? Great I hope….anyways I had some ideas for the next chapter of an African love story….but I have no idea which one to go with! The first 5 reviews I get I will decide which idea I'm going with….

the triplets cause chaos in a funny way all across the palace

Damien comes back to life from being executed and comes after the triplets

triplets cause chaos with their grandparents

They cause humorous chaos with their aunts…

that's all I can think of *lol* hopefully every one might go with these idea *lol*


	12. Damiens return and chaos

Me: hi every one! Sorry I haven't updated this story since…forever and a day...any ways…the one that people voted for most was Damien coming back…so…here it is! But, I couldn't imagine making this chapter without the chaos…so…i wrote the chaos in there with it! Hope every one enjoys!

Rosy: here's what?  
Me: NEVER MIND! I don't own the storm hawks… yet…

(In Hell)

Damien walked among the burning rocks. He was severely angry. "That stupid jerk! How dare he kill me! Now I'm stuck here…I'll make him pay…I don't know how but I will…." This was a normal thing for him to be doing, even though all the other demons in Hell thought it was kinda weird he talked to himself. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Every thing was thrown every where, some demons fell into lava pits, and some were knocked out. After about a half an hour of burning and knocked out demons, the shaking stopped… and the dust settled. The wall between Atmos and Hell was broken. Damien stood up and looked at the now broken barrier, and smiled evilly. While being in Hell he had found numerous Demons that wanted revenge on the kingdom…. "Well, Well, Well, looks like we have a good opportunity to start havoc, boys…" He said. The demons of Hell ran straight toward the barrier. "Welcome, to a new beginning" Damien said to himself.

(In the Palace at 11:00PM)

Piper was running every which way. "Oh where'd they go now?" She walked down the hall way looking in every room. Giggling was heard in one of the guest bed rooms.

Piper ran to the guest bed room. The voice giggled again and showed it was coming from the closet. Piper opened the closet door and there was two year old hada smiling and giggling. "There you are!" Piper exclaimed. Hada tried running past her mother, but Piper had scooped up the little girl in her arms. "Where were going?" Piper asked, tickling Hada. Hada was laughing. After a few minutes she stopped tickling Hada. "Where are your siblings?" She asked. Hada shrugged and said "Don't know".

Aerrow walked along the hallway on the other side of the palace. It was a mess, end tables were upside down, pots and bowls were broken. Flowers were all over the floor…and so was the water that kept the plants alive. Oh yeah… Fire had defiantly been here. Aerrow walked down the hallway till he heard crashing noises from the last room in the hall. Aerrow slightly opened the door, and saw Fire having the time of his life, jumping on the bed. Aerrow walked in without fire noticing. He came up behind fire and yelled "BOO!" Fire turned around immediately and sat down on the bed. He knew he was in trouble, or at least he knew he did something he wasn't supposed to.  
Fire had a familiar sly grin. Aerrow shook his head and picked Fire up. "Come on, time for sleep" Aerrow said as he carried Fire out of the room.

Fire yawned, "Not tired" he laid his head on Aerrow's shoulder. "Not tired huh?" He teased. Fire nodded sleepily. Aerrow put Fire in his bed and said, "You'd better stay in there, you know how mad your mom gets when you wake her up in the middle of the night." Fire nodded, snuggled into his sheets and went to sleep. Aerrow shut Fire's door and said to him self, "Okay, now to find Amar…" And with that he left that part of the palace.

Piper had just put Hada to bed and walked out, but suddenly turned around and saw Hada sneaking out of her bed. "Get back in that bed missy..." Piper said. Hada walked back into bed. Piper had to stay there for about twenty minutes until Hada had fallen asleep. Piper looked at the clock and sighed. "Almost midnight…" _Being a parent and a Queen should be considered a job, not. _Piper thought to herself.

The giggling had returned, and Piper was running down the hall and so was aerrow. Amar was right in the middle of the hall… one way Aerrow was coming at her. She looked to her left and saw Piper was coming for her. At the right moment she ran right In the middle of another hall way and her parents ran into each other. "OW!" they both cried out. Aerrow stood up and helped up his Wife and apologized for not looking where he was going. "It's play Aerrow, now…which way did she go?" Piper asked as she walked to one of the halls and looked down it, to see if maybe Amar was there. As predicted she was not there, Piper sighed. "I think she went down the middle hall.." Aerrow stated. They walked down the hall looking in each room. It was going to be a long night……

Me: well I hope every one enjoyed it...and sorry for being so short…

Rosy: don't forget to review!


	13. drowning

Me: well here's another chapter of An African love story...I'm having trouble uploading "the demon within" grrr…  
rosy: oh well it gives you time to update this one  
me: that's true… any ways I don't own the storm hawks but I will someday I know I will!!

* * *

Piper walked into the living room and sat down. She had just chased Amar through the whole palace. Finally the small girl got tired and fell asleep. She had on a faux cheetah print shirt on, which was more like a bra then a shirt. It had black strings trailing across the bottom of the "shirt". She wore black pants from which a gold chain ensemble snaked around her waist and below that was another belt which was faux cheetah print. Piper sighed. She was exhausted, but couldn't go back to sleep. She thought a bath might help relax herself so she got up and went to the bathroom.

*with Damien*

Damien led the armada of demons from hell toward the giant kingdom. All the demons were excited and couldn't wait to start chaos. "TO THE PALACE!!" One shouted. All the demons gave a loud war cry and were about to run to the palace when Damien yelled "**STOP!!!"** they all looked toward him. "Master, why? We have a whole armada against this measly kingdom, now is the perfect opportunity to attack, When they least expect it." Said the General. Damien walked down toward him. "No, it's not the perfect opportunity…we need to start small…start with the bad side of town so that way the "king" doesn't see us coming…the element of surprise.." He explained. The General thought it over and agreed. Damien walked back up to the front of the armada and started leading them toward the bad side of the kingdom.

*with Aerrow*

Aerrow was in his study, thinking. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon.  
The thoughts themselves kept him up at night, just wondering if being a King had gotten to him, or if it was just him being paranoid. He sighed and laid down on one of the couches. The feeling that something bad was going to happen wasn't the only part that stressed him. He has a family to think about, and if something was going to happen, would it go after Piper? His kids? All his loved ones? His kingdom? Aerrow got from the couch and started pacing. What was going to happen next? He had a feeling it would involve Damien, but that was impossible, as far as Aerrow knew…  
Aerrow sat up again and started walking around the palace, hoping to clear his mind.

*with the kids*

Fire was in his bed, bored out of his mind. Normally he would be running around playing. But unfortunately he got sick over night. His mom thought he was sleeping, but really he was making an escape plan. But no matter what he tried he couldn't get out of the accursed room. He sighed, and then coughed. Being sick wasn't fun at all, he learned this the hard way. His sisters were in the same room, they were sick as well.

Amar was asleep still; running around all night can tire a person out. Hada was looking around for something to do. They were all just learning to talk, it was rather cute to see them try and talk like most people do. "I'm bowed (bored)..." Fire complained "Like you the only one" Hada said.

*with Piper*

Piper was relaxing in her bath. She closed her eyes, and sighed. Slowly the water started to get murky, like lake water. Suddenly her body was pulled under the water. Piper was struggling to get herself above the water. She was almost out of the tub when she was forced back in. Piper couldn't see who it was; in fact she couldn't see anything at all. Piper was struggling to breathe. Her hands desperately clung to the side of the tub trying to pull herself up, but alas; to no avail. Piper kept trying and trying she was running out of air.

Aerrow was walking by the bathroom when he heard sounds of struggle. He walked in and saw Piper under the water drowning. "PIPER!" he cried out. He tried pulling her out of the water but whatever was pulling her under was very strong. It took all of the strength Aerrow had to pull her out of the water. Piper was coughing up water and gasping for air. "Piper are you all right?" He asked, worriedly.  
"I'll be okay" she said in between coughs. Aerrow just patted her back lightly, to help ease her coughing, and handed her, her robe from one of the racks. Piper took the robe and put it on. After about a minute or two, Piper was breathing normally. Aerrow hugged her and kept her close.

*with Damien*

A demon by the name of Gorge was walking back to his master, soaking wet. Gorge was not the…smartest person of the crew. He had big blue eyes, he was a brunette, and he was about as tall as Finn. All in all, you could say this guy was as innocent as a 3 year old boy. "Gorge…why is you all wet?" Damien asked calmly. "Well I know how much you hate that Piper person...whoever she is, so...I tried drowning her! Unfortunately she didn't drown, her dang husband came in and pulled her out of my grip, but I'll get her next time!" he said gleefully.

Damien was immediately pulled out of his calm state. "WHAT?!!! YOU FOOl!! THEY"LL BE CHECKING EVERY THING OUT NOW TO FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS AND THEY'LL EVENTUALLY FIND US! MEANING MY PLAN IS RUINED! GET OUT OF MY SITE!!!!" Gorge ran out towards where the barrier had broken, too scared too scared to look back behind him.

* * *

Me: well I really enjoyed writing this chapter… hope everyone likes it!  
Rosy: now review!!!


	14. please be patient with me TT

It'll be a while before I'll post anything on an African love story...writers block…I know what to write just not how to type it…don't worry it'll be up soon.


	15. ruins

The bad side of town was a total wreck, more so then normal. Half of the houses on one street were on fire. The roofs were crumbling in some homes; people were running, screaming at the top of their lungs. The Demons laughed as they watched the whole scene. Damien: took a sip of the human blood he had somehow gotten. It always tasted sweeter when in the presence of crime.  
"This, my friends" he said to the few comrades that were there with him. "Is the beginning to a new kingdom. Go on now, cause more havoc, have some fun here while you still can. Cause after this, we're headin' to the palace!" he said. The demons ran off in search of which house to hit next.

*inside the palace*  
Aerrow was just getting ready to leave to calm down all the chaos that had been happening. Reluctantly. He kept asking if she was okay, how he could have the leader of his guard check. He may be King, but in Aerrows mind he was nothing without Piper. "You're positive that you'll be okay?" He asked. Piper put on hand up to stop him from going on any further. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine." Aerrow kissed her and walked down the very long hallways that lead to the entrance of his palace. Piper just watched him until she could no longer see him.  
About one minute after that all three of her children came running out to her, tackling her.  
She lifted her head seeing them smiling and giggling. Piper smiled back at them sitting up a bit more. She looked in their eyes and saw…worry. Like they knew something was gonna happen, something bad, kids always did have a knack for that…  
*back outside*

The bad side of town was still under siege. Not only where their roofs on fire but there were random explosions of fire. The people were in a panic, more so now then earlier. Damien was laughing his head off. He, as he subtlety put it, was having too much damn good fun! "Hey boss?" one demon approached him. Damien turned around to meet face to face with this demon…well t least the top of his head. "We've done all there is to this land, I thought we were to go to the palace?" He asked. Damien smirked. "Well, I've changed my mind, get creative. I'm not done here yet" He said. The demon bowed his head and turned to leave. _'We're done when I say we're done!'_ he thought to himself. _'This kingdom will be mine...and If I have to kill everyone in the process bring it on!' _

Sorry it's so short but at least I updated! Please review!


	16. Plotting

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! PUT OUT THAT FIRE!" one of the soldiers shouted. The fire had started from the bad side of town and ended up going to the middle class section of the kingdom. F The flames were rising high into the sky, there wasn't any time to waste on the lower section of town, now they needed to save the upper half where all the doctors were. "YOU GET THAT PERSON TO THE INFERMARY IMIDIATLY!" Aerrow shouted over the roar of the fire, carrying a small infant girl who luckily wasn't damaged much but a few minor burns on her dark skinny legs, and soot all over her body. "You okay?" the small girl nodded. "Good, you there!" he called to a solider. The solider came over and saluted. Aerrow handed the small girl to the solider.  
"Take her someplace safe!" Aerrows ordered. "Yes sir" the Man ran off with the girl frantically looking for a place that wasn't on fire. Aerrow turned back to the fire only to be blown back into a small grassy hill.

(With Damien)  
Damien grinned as he watched the King be blown into the side of the hill. "Now this is how things really should be" "Sire?" one demon came up to him, his skin was a sickly light blue, he had two huge horns slightly similar to a rams, with sharp teeth. "What?" Damien asked sharply.  
"What is our next strike? We've already consumed this side of town in the fire" Damien sighed, thinking. He then suddenly grinned. "Tell our comrades that our next strike is the palace."

(Palace)  
Piper strode down the hallways, her 3 children behind her; Fire holding her left hand, behind him was Hada, and last was Amar. She had a black hood over her head, long sleeves, two slits on the side of the dress, so she would be able to move, underneath was a white sort of amour, clearly looking like cloth…to anyone who didn't know what the amour was really made of. "Where are you? Where are you?" piper chanted looking into each room. Where was Aria and Saphire when you needed them most? "AUNTY!" Hada called, Piper shushed her afterwards. She heard footsteps, who knows who could be behind the next corner?

Taking out her staff, which was hidden under her skirt, extending it out, preparing for the worst. The person came out from the corner; Piper using her staff struck the person who cried out in pain. She went to strike again when the staff was held still. "Piper! It's Saphire!" "Saphire?" Piper echoed. "Oowww" Piper looked down at aria, who now had a large bruise on her head. "Aria I'm so sorry!" piper apologized. "Its fine, now where are you headed off to in such a hurry? You're not thinking of going out there now are you?" Aria asked standing. Piper huffed annoyed and pushed them into the room they were by.

Piper turned on the light, never letting go of fires hand. "I have to go out there; I know who's behind this-this attack/whatever it's called!" Piper hissed. "How do you figure that? So you were going to take your children with you?" "No…I was looking for you, and I just nearly had a drowning experience, in the bathroom here, I'm pretty sure no human could fit in that drain!" she hissed. "You mean..?" Aria asked, she already knew the answer but she couldn't say it.  
"Yes, he's back, and if I don't go out there now we'll I'd rather not say what might happen" Piper said putting fires hand into Arias' running out before Aria could even have a say in it. "Piper!" Saphire called out running after her. Aria looked down at fire wondering what to do.

(on the now burnt side of town)  
Piper rushed to the scene, looking frantically for Aerrow. She looked to her left, then her right. The one on her left was clear of fire but filled with ashes, her right was obviously on fire, there was si much of it that the very street itself was on fire. Coughing up some of the ash, she kept running forward right on into the lighter cloud of ash.

(Damien)  
Damien looked down on the burning city once more. He suddenly spot something running toward where the so called king was. He pounced lower onto the hill he was standing on. Focusing on the target, his eyes glowed a bright red. The ash suddenly cleared and the world moved a bit slower. What he say only made him grin. "So it looks like Piper has finally decided to show up?" Damien stood up. He snapped his fingers calling up the demon he was speaking to earlier. "Yes my lord?" the demon kneeled before his master. Damien lifted his face and pointed at piper. "Bring her to me".

Me: ha-ha! Yes I left you at a cliffy. This is two pages of…I'm not sure what it is hope you enjoy and remember to review!


	17. Palace up in flames

Me: heres african love story, sorry it took so long to upload this but I'm having difficulties writing a lot these days….wonder why? Oh yeah because school started *sigh* oh why oh why did it have to start so soon? Aw well anyways back to the story! Don't forget to review!

Aria sighed '_Right first things first'_. She looked out the window seeing the fires and demon army spreading closer to the castle. "We need to get them out of here!"Aria said to Saphire, who was already way ahead of her, picking up Hada and Amar, she took off down the hall towards the door farthest from the fire Aria following running with fire in her arms. "Saphire where are we going?" Aria cried. "The forest! At least by then we should be far enough away from the castle, before it catches fire!" Aria caught up with Saphire opening the door with her free hand running out as fast as she could. Once they reached the forest Aria found a small cave to put the little ones in so that if anything happened out there, the y could be somewhat safe. "Oh no, what about Piper? How's she gonna know where we are?" "That's you job Aria, you a much faster runner then I am, just hurry up and tell her!" Saphire instructed, Aria took off without hesitation.

(Bad side of town)  
Piper pushed through the crowds of panicking people, ignoring their calls. "It's the queen!" "Please help us!""Save us!" "Do something!" Piper had her mind set on one thing, Aerrow. She looked above the crowd to see if that would help any. She turned from left to right till she saw familiar red locks. She ran over to him checking him worriedly. Ah thank god, he's still alive. She lifted him up slightly, waking him. "Piper?... ""No time to take it easy Aerrow. We have an even bigger problem on our hands" She said lifting her husband into a standing position. "How could it be any worse than this fire?" He asked astonished. "Who's controlling it" Piper answered.

"Who?" Aerrow asked in a dangerously low voice. "Damien" Aerrow shook of the shock. "He's going towards the palace, Aerrow once that sets fire, it's our last remain stance as rulers! Once it burns he's in control!" A few demons had overheard this. One snarled loudly grabbing Aerrow and Pipers attention, Piper grabbed her staff ready to fight. One demon launched himself at her, she fended him off, hitting her staff right in his gut sending him back a few feet. Soon the two became surrounded. "INCOMING!" A voice suddenly shouted, the demons stopped only to see a crystal was dropped. "AERROW! PIPER! RADAR! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" they did as they were told as a blinding light flashed blinding the demons, Aerrow and piper made their escape.

They ran up the hill " Thanks Ari- wait where are the kids where's Saphire?" Piper Panicked. Aria held up her hand. " They're with Saphire, their safe, meanwhile we gotta go" Aria said pulling along Piper and Aerrow. Piper tugged back. "No these are my people I can't just abandon them at their time of need!" she said. "Piper you outnumbered already, the palace is on fire, and you've lost for now. Come with me so we can regroup figure out a plan!" a house somewhere in the distance blew up, bringing them back to reality. She tugged an unwilling Piper with her along with Aerrow to the safe cave.

(at the cave)  
the children oddly enough where sleeping soundly. Saphire was sitting on a rock, trying to start a fire, Her mother was sitting beside her. Finn was with his best friend Junko, one of the palace guards, and stork, the blacksmith.  
Piper ran over to the two hugging them both. She hadn't seen these two in a long time. Stork sat still, now was not the time to freak out, and Junko merely hugged her back. Piper then ran to hug her mother. Then she noticed that someone was missing. "Mom…where's dad?". Her mother looked at her with sad eyes. "He's dead sweetie" a tear fell from her eyes. The group was silent, Aerrow wrapping his arms around Piper. Finn broke the silence. " What do we do now?" Saphire sighed looking at the children. "We wait." Piper nodded in silence

(with Damien)  
Damien watched as the palace burned, completely forgetting about Piper. He grinned evilly and laughed. His fists clenched. _"At last, its Mine" _

Me: MUAHHAHAHAHA yes another cliffy. Best review for this one! Hope you liked it. excuse any mistakes i made this was made in twenty minutes worth of time while doing home work lol.


	18. Aftermath, and food

Piper awoke in strong arms, though not warm. It was freezing morning, quiet surprising for Africa. She looked up to see spiky red hair, and a familiar face. Aerrow's eyes were closed, his head resting on a cave wall; the cave they had found, and put the triplets in to keep them safe.

Piper sighed as she snuggled closer to Aerrow, trying to keep warm. The fire was no longer roaring, but now down to a soft glow. She looked about the cave she was in. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small, the Cave was fairly large in height about 10 feet tall and wide enough to hold 20 men across it. The entrance was slightly blocked by a rock Junko had put in front that way they could all still get in and out, but it was a shield to whosoever wished to attack. The walls were fairly smooth, though at the top it looked like a slinky a gone through it, leaving the rings imprints_. _All in all, this cave was small compared to theother ones in the kingdom._ 'Why am I here?'_ she asked herself. Why wasn't she in the palace? Warm, comfortable, and currently Queen of Africa. 'Ah yes…that's right' She remembered. She was no longer Queen and nor was Aerrow the king. They were now in exile.

_*flashback to that night*_

_The sun began to set and the group made their way into the cave. Saphire put out the fire she was trying to start, considering they would move inside the cave anyways, and Finn began to try and light another inside the cave. Piper watched the sun set, trying to keep her tears inside. Her father was dead, it seemed impossible but it was true, he was dead and gone. Never coming back. She wished she could bring him back, have her daddy back, but no matter how many tears she spilled he wouldn't come back. Aerrow waited by her side, arms around her, patiently. Piper sighed as the sun finally set, twas now dusk. "We should be getting in, we don't wanna get bitten by misquotes" He murmured, his chin on her head. Piper merely nodded, one tear escaping the constraint of her shield. He led her toward the cave as were everyone else. Once inside Junko closed the door._

_Finn had managed to get the fire going so there was light in the room. Their triplets were safe, wrapped around the green scarf Aria was wearing earlier. Piper sat on one of the rocks, putting her hands on her head. Aerrow, sat by his children, giving Piper some space.  
Finn growled in frustration, "We can't just sit here Saphire" He whispered to her, not wanting to cause any more uproar then necessary. The care free fun loving Finn was gone for the moment, right now, they needed seriousness. "What do you suppose we do Finn? Rush in with no weapons, no defense, or an army? We need to lay low for a bit." She reasoned, poking the fire with a stick. Finn sighed in defeat, silence filled the whole cave. Soon enough there was no light left but the fire in the cave, and the left over fires from the siege.  
_

"_Well we might as well get some sleep" Aria broke the silence. Piper looked up at her, tears flowed down her cheeks, she couldn't keep it in any more. "What's the point? An armies not simply going to appear, nor are weapons going to come flying down to us." Aerrow walked back over to her, wrapping his arms around her, as she went into a series of tremors and tears. _

_Saphire walked to her sister in law lifting her chin so he could stare her dead in the eyes. "The point is, dear Piper, that sleep will give the rest needed, and will bring new ideas of how we'll take down Damien. Now what's with this 'what's the point' thinking? That's not the Piper I know. The Piper we know always has a plan, ready for action no matter what happens. Now c'mon give us a smile…no? Come on doesn't have to be big….just an itty bitty" piper smirked at her attempts. "And there she is!" Saphire said. Her fingers left Pipers chin dropping to her side. Piper herself snuggled close to Aerrow, watching their children, who just snuggled closer together. And with that she smiled, just a bit, and closed her eyes._

_*End flash back*_

Piper sighed as she came out of her flashback. She looked up, green eyes staring down at her. Piper smiled a bit. "Hey sleepy..." her voice was cracked slightly. Aerrow brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice low so he did not wake the others. Piper thought about it for a moment. Was she really okay? Could she move on? The thought of her father brought only little sadness, compared to that of when she first found out. She looked back at Aerrow and nodded. A smile graced his face, he kissed her lips softly. "That's good" Piper could only nod as another problem came into mind…what were they gonna eat? There were no animals close enough to hunt, nor were their fruits, that was much farther out. Not that she expected any of those to still be around after the fire.

Piper looked to her children who were wide awake, wandering about the cave. Hada was studying the moss that grew on the side of the cave, Fire focused on the flame, and Amar was watching her own shadow. Piper looked up at her husband. "How are we going to feed them?" She muttered. Aerrow shook his head. _'Great he has no clue either'_ piper sarcastically thought.

Saphire was curled up around aria, who in turn was curled around her, both trying to keep warm from the cold cave floor. Finn was sitting head against the wall, eyes closed. Stork was sleeping in a corner, and Junko was sprawled near the fire, snoring. Piper stood up from Aerrows warm arms, going toward the cave, him following. She looked out of the entrance and was astonished by what she saw. The whole Palace, the kingdom even was rebuilt. But it was not at all like it was before; in fact it was more gothic looking then anything.

Gargoyles where at the very top of the palace, all looking fairly fearsome themselves. The walls of every house were some sort of dark wood, not from this country. It was all so different. But she could still see that Damien had at least kept the dress the same as it had always been. She could still some people moving around, the survivors of the fire. They were all clothed, but covered in soot and dirt. They seemed to be recovering well, food; clothes were being bought once more. Though as well they were progressing their movements told a different story. Piper turned to her right to see a statue being made, by HER people. It was, of course the statue of the new king, Damien. Aerrows astonishment was the same as hers. His stomach grumbled. He shook his head and sighed. "No matter how much the city has changed we still need food" he pulled at the scarf Saphire had left laying on the ground and wrapped around himself to hide his face and bright red hair.

Piper sated at him. "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the city"  
"Oh no you're not!"  
"Piper what else can we do? There's no food anywhere near here, we'll freeze to our death in this cave, or boil while the sun is high in the sky. Its either we steal from the dead, or take a chance and go into the city…and there become thieves" piper remembered…they had no money whatsoever.  
"We should talk about this with the others! We were going to make a plan!" she tried stopping her husband.  
"No time for planning Piper, we have children to feed. Don't worry I'll be back" He kissed her forehead and ran out toward the city, leaving Piper to stand there, hoping he'd be back soon.

* * *

Me: woohoo! 3 pages I am on a roll! Sorry if they all seem a bit...well not like their characters. Please review! you know exactly who i do and dont own


	19. Marlia

African love story chapter 19

Sorry for the late updates once again. Hope you enjoy and review. You know who I own and don't own.

Aerrow made sure the cloth was secured around his face and hair, continuing through the trees and to the forest. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he came into the market area. The Palace was as busy as before, only the inside was different, were once stood their precious buildings of African architecture now stood gothic walls, Gargoyles on each rooftop. Aerrow headed straight for the Merchant who was selling many different kinds of fabrics. They weren't bright and colorful like Aerrow had become accustomed to. They were all very dark, and silky, or some very warm like. Aerrow picked up a few of these while the merchant was watching him. As soon as he turned his back away from him, he grabbed as many as he could and ran off in an ally. Aerrow peeked out the corner, being thankful the man hadn't noticed.

He leaned against the cool wall, sighing, he then he started arranging the fabrics into his robes, so that way he posed as a fat man, and with two fabrics around his arm. Making sure that the fabrics didn't fall out, he walked back into the streets. '_Alright, now onto food'_ Aerrow dodged around the crowed best he could towards the food section. Nothing was different here, the same fishers selling their fish, fruit and such. Aerrow stood next to the stand, looking uninterested. Then reached out his hand and quickly too a bunch of grapes, hiding them in the fabric on his arm.

_Snatch!_

Oh this was too easy. He strode over to the fishermen. '_Ech, hopefully the fish smell won't stay with me'_ He thought, while making a face, after stuffing a fish into the other cloth. Aerrow was onto the third fish, no one had noticed him. "HEY!" '_Uh-oh, thought to soon' _Aerrow looked up, seeing a soldier, in a dark knight's suit, chain like wiring around him, like a shit, with a vest over it, the chains also went down to his leggings and to his arms. The sheath for his sword was on his left, and he wore brown boots. Aerrow had never seen anything like this before! Aerrow took off, wrapping the food in the cloths so nothing would fall out. "After him!" He heard the guard command. Aerrow pushed and shoved people in the way behind him, causing the guards confusion of which way he went. He turned into an alley way, over the wall and he'd be home free.

Aerrow jumped onto a crate, which was probably filed with some ones valuables. He tossed his cloths on the other side of the wall. Aerrow jumped up reaching for the wall, swinging his leg over it and landing on the other side, landing on his butt, next to the food he stole. He laughed slightly at how close he had come to actually being caught. He picked up the bags, and began up the hill. The sound of multiple bodies dropping caused him to turn around. "Don't just stand there you dogs get him!" he heard the Guard order once more. "These guys just don't quit!" Aerrow stated, running to the left, distancing himself from his home and the soldiers.

He jumped over some wild flower bushes, only to trip over a large root, and hit his head on a tree. "Owww" Aerrow muttered. He sat up, leaning against the tree. He heard the guards roaming around where he was, holding in his breath, he waited. The moments passed by like years to Aerrow. Finally the guard gave the call. "All right men, lets head back, he isn't worth this much of our time" he sighed in relief as they headed out back to the city. He stood up, and ran back to the right as soon as he was sure they were all gone.

*Inside the cave*

Aria was not happy with her brother, how could he just leave them their while he went off on his own. Of course it was for them but still, they should have discussed this. Aria was sitting beside Amar, who was attempting at braiding her hair, even though she had no clue what braiding was. Fire was bugging Finn about something, probably about food, and Hadassah was beside her mom, just holding her hand.

Piper stared out of the doorway, waiting to see her husband. He was so reckless sometimes. She leaned further onto the rock that was their door, feeling a bit dizzy. She sighed turning her attention to her daughter, picking her up. "What's up baby?" she murmured to Hada. "Hungry…" She whined. "I know I know, daddy's coming back soon with some." '_I hope'_ She thought. Hada ran her small fingers through Pipers hair, getting an _'ow' _as a response. Her attention turned to the door, she pointed out at it. "Daddy" Piper looked out and saw Aerrow. Before she could get to him, Finn rushed out towards him, Fire in tow. Aerrow let Finn take the bags of food, while taking out all the fabrics.

Piper came up to him hugging him "Thank heaven your okay!" she paused and made a face. "You reek of fish!" He laughed at this. "Woo! Awesome dude! You brought enough to last us a month or two!" Finn cheered. Aria stared at her brother angrily, "You could have told us." She seethed. "I told Piper who told you" He said, being a bit of a smart ass. "Aerrow you could have been killed today! Easily!"

Aerrow frowned at his sister. "You should have waited for us to wake up, or better yet, you should have woken us up! What you did was really reckless!" she stopped. "Then again…that's just your style isn't it?" She whispered slightly. "What would have happened Aria? I'll tell you what would have happened, IF I had woken every one, and sought a plan, then we'd still have me to go and get it, you know that." Aerrow reasoned. She cursed him; he always knew what she was thinking and how she'd react.

Piper came between the two, putting her hands up. "Alright you two, that's enough, let's just be grateful that he is back with food" both looked away from her. "And in return to that gratefulness, will you at least make a plan with us before you go anywhere Aerrow?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"Can we eat no mommy?" Hada asked sweetly. Piper nodded her head. "Yeah baby we're gonna go eat now" she said walking off over to the fire, where Finn was currently cooking a piece of meat.

Aerrow was just about to join them when he heard something, as did everyone else, it sounded like people. Aerrow held a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. He motioned Junko to come over, which he did. Aerrow looked out through the door crack, what he saw shocked him. A huge group of soldiers were looking around searching. "Don't stop until you find him! Damien's orders! Don't complain, do as your told!" their captain commanded. Junko slowly pulled the rock back so that way it closed slowly, not drawing attention. Now only the fire lit the cave, and a small hole in the very back of it, not that anyone could see it, or get in. The ceiling was far too high, and the outside was just treacherous to climb.

"So…Damien wants my head now…" Aerrow said, breaking the silence. Piper just stared, holding Hada while she and her siblings munched on grapes. "Looks like Mr. Hero," Aria commented. "Well it's obvious what has to happen now…" Stork said from his corner. A sharp cling got every ones attention. He turned around with a sword in hand. "No one can leave without some form of a weapon with them, since every ones weapons have been eh…hehe confiscated." He said. "Stork where'd you get the Metal to do that?" Aerrow questioned. "I never go unprepared, but it takes a while to make them." Aerrow nodded in understanding.

The sun has set. They had eaten the piece of meat Finn was cooking, surprisingly it was all right, for a man that's never cooked a day in his life. Finn was seated on a rock, drawing in the dirt, the triplets had crashed after playing a very rowdy game of tag, Saphire and Aria where just talking at random, While piper was asleep. For some reason she had aimed her bed for the night a bit further into the cave, where the flame could still be seen but it wasn't as bright. Aerrow walked over to her, and sat down. "Hey what's the matter honey?" he asked softly, brushing her Silky hair out of her face, which now has grown out to past her butt. Piper shook her head, nuzzling his hand. "Nothing" She muttered, yawning a bit. She felt a bit feverish and her face was very pale.

"Doesn't seem like nothing's going on with you" He countered. Piper sighed, shivering, and sat up. She swayed slightly, leaning into Aerrow. "Stork!" Aerrow called, panicking slightly. This couldn't be happening, now at the worst time ever! "She seems to have a fever" Stork mumbled. Aerrow watched Piper, as Stork continued his examinations. "It seems that she has Malaria" He concluded. Aerrow may be a great leader, and very smart, but he'd never heard of Malaria. Most likely one of the reasons most of the people he grew up around died. "What's Malaria?"

Stork rolled his eyes_. 'Our own ruler- well exruler- doesn't even know what Malaria is? Well at least now once- if- we get him back into reign we'll be that much less doomed'_ He thought.  
"Malaria is a potentially fatal blood disease caused by a parasite that is transmitted to human and animal hosts by the _Anopheles_ mosquito. The human parasite, _Plasmodium falciparum, _it digests the red blood cells hemoglobin" Stork explained. Aerrow only understood about half of it, but that was all he needed to know to know that Piper was in some very dangerous trouble if they didn't do something soon.

"What can we do?" Aerrow asked. Stork shrugged. "Keep her warm, fed, hydrated…without a cure there's not much we can do" Aerrow's heart sank at this information. "Aerrow…didn't you keep healing crystals in your office" Aria asked, inviting herself into the conversation. "Yeah I _did_ until I don't know- Damien took over the kingdom! He probably threw them out or something" Aerrow retorted. She snorted. "Aerrow healing crystals are incredibly rare! Even though he's probably not exactly human, being able to lead demons into battle, those do come into great use! There not something you throw away!"

"So what are you saying Aria?" He asked. "I'm saying that we've been waiting long enough. I saw we attack!" She said raising her fist in the air. "If Piper's sick we just attack, we win the kingdom back and get Piper fixed," Finn laughed at her. "Are you nuts? With what army?" Finn strode over to her. "Like Saphire said, an army isn't gonna just fall down to us." Junko looked up from his daydreaming. "What about our old army?" He asked. Aerrow thought about this for a minute, then discarded it. "No Junko, their probably under his influence too," Junko took much offense to this. After all they've done for him? They've had no reason to betray him, nor given any evidence of such.

"How can you say that Aerrow! The guard is loyal to the very end, even when their king was dethroned!" His voice showed hurt. "Aren't I proof enough?" Aerrow sighed. "I-I'm sorry Junko, I didn't meant it that way, But Damien's powerful, and there's not been a sign of any of the men ever escaping," Junko sighed. "They're somewhere in the jungle, While the fire went on, those who were left well left the city, there was no point in fighting any more, the kingdom was on fire, and it was totally confusion. They probably left certain tracks to make sure that one day, if you won the kingdom again, they could be found. I could probably eh, decipher them for you" he offered. "Junko this is huge!" Aerrow cried.

"Yeah…but now the only problem is…how are we gonna get out with _them_ right outside?" Stork asked.  
Aerrow thought for a moment. "The…whole in the back…in the ceiling climb through…that" Piper muttered. Aerrow looked down at her, trying to understand what she had just said. "What was that hon?" he asked gently. Piper sat herself up further. "In the back of the cave, there's a hole in the ceiling…if we tie all the fabrics together, tie a rock at one end...and throw it up…we could…escape through there," she said a bit louder. "But it's really rough terrain" Saphire said.

"Which would you rather do? Go out there and fight the guard? Or would you rather bring back an army?" Aria asked. Saphire sighed. "Okay, but when are we gonna do this? It's obviously difficult to see at night, if you go with a flame they might catch you" She reasoned. "We're just going to have to risk that, it'll be very small" Aerrow said. Saphire nodded her head. Aerrow picked up Piper handing her to Finn. Aerrow took all the blankets, sadly disturbing his children as he went to get theirs. "Don't worry you can have it back after I'm done with it okay?" they had put him on ignore for taking the bed.

He tied them all together, and then found a rock heavy enough to keep both him and Junko up...but small enough to fit through the hole. "Alright Junko throw er' up." Aerrow commanded. Juno threw it up, and luckily enough it went through and stayed. Aerrow tugged on it to see if it was secure. It was solid. Aerrow climbed up first, putting one arm on the outside, then the other and hoisting himself up through, he reached back in, Junko handing him the small torch.

Aerrow looked around the topside of the cave, it was treacherous, there were sharp jagged rocks everywhere, not to mention some snakes, the outside also was very steep, not helping their situation.  
"Hurry up Junko before they see the flame!" He rushed, keeping the flame in front of him. Soon Junko came out, dropping the rock back in. "Throw it back up when we come back" Junko said.  
Saphire looked up at him. "How will we know it's you?" Aerrow sighed. "The password is malaria alright? That good enough?" Saphire nodded her head.

Aerrow slid slowly down the hill making sure he didn't hit any rocks or snakes, walking would have been a dangerous way to go, he'd trip at the first rock probably and carry on down until he hit the bottom. As soon as he hit the bottom, he saw a mark on a tree; it looked like an arrow on fire. "Is this the mark Junko?" He asked. He nodded. "Yup this is it!"

Junko and Aerrow had been following the trail for a while. Aerrow was starting to become very tired. With each mark they passed it seemed the drawing got bigger. "Don't worry Aerrow, The markings are getting bigger." Junk said. "So what if they are?" Aerrow grumbled. "It means we're getting closer" Junko muttered, as they came upon a very small looking camp. There were tents everywhere, and a big fire in the center. Junko and Aerrow entered and all conversations stopped. Suddenly the captain emerged from his tent. "Junko! You alive! Thank heaven! And I see our leader is alive as well. Such grand news!" He said, his voice booming. Aerrow grinned slightly, as they all sat down by the fire.

"We need your help Captain" Aerrow said getting to the point. "No, we are not going back into that hell city!"The captain refused. "Please! My wife is sick; my kids might get sick too!" Aerrow pleaded, he had no control over them, so much for Junko saying they were loyal. "So are many others, now leave us! We will not help you" He said. "They cannot live like this! This is your Queen we are talking about!" he nearly shouted. "Previous queen" he said. Aerrow was enraged. "You don't follow Damien!" He shouted. "There is no middle ground in this so you follow me! She is still your queen, and you are loyal to the end! You swore you own very lives on it!" He was by now near out of breath. The Captain looked positively shocked that Aerrow had just basically told him off. "Lead us to your camp" He said…finally giving in.  
"Thank you" Aerrow said as he stood up. "Come on, we need to be back before sunrise"

Aerrow motioned the solders to hurry and jump down into the hole, there was no time for rope, it was almost sunrise by the time they got back. The soldiers moved with ease up the hill, and down into the hole. Once the was one was in Aerrow and the torch jumped in, then Junko came last.

Finn was sitting on the ground piper still in his arms, since he didn't want to put her down, not knowing what would cause her discomfort. Aerrow took Piper back into his arms, she was asleep. "I need you to help move everything to the back of the cave" Finns eyes widen at this command. "Why?" Aerrow sighed, exhaustion taking over, it was even noticeable in his voice. "Because in case of a frontal attack, They wouldn't enter through the back, would take too much time" Finn nodded and picked up the food, while Saphire took the fabrics, Aria guided the sleepy children along into the back, picking up random sticks on their way, so they could make a fire.

Aerrow followed them back, keeping Piper close to him. She groaned a bit opening her eyes. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked softly. Piper shook her head. "Like crap" She answered. Aerrow kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll have you better in no time" He assured her. She nodded her head closing her eyes again.

He laid her down onto one of the blankets, and then grabbing another draped it over her. "So now what are we going to do?" Finn asked. "We're going to make a plan" He said, throwing a few more sticks to the fire Aria was trying to build. Finally the fire started to burn slowly, but soon turned into a roaring fire. Finn was the first to leave to go, shortly followed by Aria, then Saphire. Checking on his wife and kids one last time, he left them alone.

"Do you have any ideas for a plan Captain?" Junko asked. Captain shook his head. "No not yet still wondering what it is we're planning for" he said. "We're planning a way into the city, to take down Damien and to get healing crystals for Piper" Aerrow answered, startling the Captain. "I suggest that we send in a solider for one week, to learn all the sides of the palace, so we can see just how much things have changed from the inside,"

"I agree, but now who to choose…" Aerrow questioned. He looked around the group of men…scanning each and every one of them. "How about him?" Aerrow said pointing to a random soldier. The soldier stood, he was about the same height as Aerrow, But built like Finn. Hey had bright golden eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. "Yes…he will do" The Captain agreed. "I won't let you down!" he said. Aerrow nodded his head. "You leave when the sun first starts to rise." The soldier nodded and sat back down.

The week had passed very quietly, besides Piper throwing up every now and again. They were wondering if they had been found out, or if the soldier was even alive. On the seventh day they were beginning to lose hope. "Maybe this plan was a mistake" Aerrow murmured to himself. Piper took her hand in his, hers was cold and clammy compared to his rough hands. "Don't give up hope yet" She said, her voice hoarse. Aerrow stroked her hair softly, her words not helping his worry. Suddenly a thunk came from the hole. Finn motioned to Aerrow he was going to check it out, grabbing his iron Crossbow that Stork had made him.

Finn approached the person, aiming his crossbow right at his head. "Who are you?"  
"The soldier you sent a week ago into the Palace" He said softly. "How do we know you not our enemy?" Finn asked, pointing the crossbow closer to the skull. "I know your password"  
"Password hmm? What is it then?"  
"Malaria"  
"Is that right Aerrow?" Finn asked, turning away from him for one moment. Aerrow nodded slowly. The soldier stood back up. "Well what have you found out then?" Aerrow asked. The soldier sighed. "Nothing has changed from the inside at all; everything is the same, other than the Gothic style of palace. I snatched a few chroma crystals for you sir." He handed the crystals to his leader. Aerrow examined the crystal thoroughly; making sure it was a chroma crystal and not something else. "Thank you" he murmured. "Dismissed" the soldier saluted and went back to the front of the cave.  
The Captain sighed, looking over at Aerrow. "We leave at dusk, prepare your men" Aerrow commanded.  
"Yes sire" The Captain bowed his head.

Aerrow looked around the palace, it was so different from what he was used to. Hallway walls were a dark pine wood-including the pine smell- which made the room very dark. The floors were no longer sand like stone, but a dark red fabric which was unknown to Aerrow. Everything was so dark; it was a wonder that there was any light in the first place. He walked along the halls with the other soldiers, two beside him that were on his team, the rest outside waiting for any of the three of them to single an attack. Aerrow had activated the chroma crystal as soon as he had left the cave. It turned him into a dark skinned man, with big red eyes and spiky dark blue hair.

The guards separated themselves from the actual soldiers as they headed outside and the guards headed toward the inside. Aerrow followed the guards in front of him, they were headed to were the children's bedrooms used to be...which was on the way to his office. As soon as the others took the path leading to the resting quarters, Aerrow, with the other two soldiers, walked pas t quickly so they would not be seen by the soldiers they had left behind. Even these halls were as dark as the entrance was. They came across two rooms, with one light end table in the hall holding up a lamp. "Which room sir?" The soldier whispered. Aerrow walked over to the door on the right twisting the knob. It came open easily. "Nope not this one" Aerrow muttered. The Captain looked at him confused. "What do ya mean boy? How is that significant in any way?" asked the Captain. Aerrow grinned at him slightly. "I always had trouble opening my office door; it didn't seem to like me at all. Its one of these two doors I know that for sure. So it has to be… this one!" Aerrow said, reaching for the other door knob. He twisted it and tried to open it gently. It didn't work.

Aerrow yanked it as hard as he could without breaking it and the door gave entrance. "Told you" he muttered. He walked in casually along with the other soldier, the Captain staying behind. The soldier hid in one of the closets, so that way if trouble broke loose, at least he wouldn't be caught, giving a chance for Aerrow to be able to get Piper better. Aerrow walked around the room searching for the healing crystals. Opening drawers, he started rummaging through paper work, until he found something glowing dimly in the back. He reached forward and grabbed the two small crystals. He pulled them out carefully, laying them out on his palm. The two were like a couple of small shells, white, with red strips across them much like the chroma crystal. Aerrow suddenly heard the door close, he put the two crystals in his shirt, which had an inside pocket, small enough for them to fit. He felt someone grab him by the hair roughly, the last thing that Aerrow saw before he passed out were blood red eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! i worked my butt off typing tihs. 5 days! 5 days i've worked on this editing and writing till about 2 AM ! so i hope i get lots of reviews for it!


	20. Prisoner

Aerrow awoke in a cold dank cell. His head hurt. How the heck had he gotten there?  
*flashback*

_Aerrow yanked it as hard as he could without breaking it and the door gave entrance. "Told you" he muttered. He walked in casually along with the other soldier, the Captain staying behind. The soldier hid in one of the closets, so that way if trouble broke loose, at least he wouldn't be caught, giving a chance for Aerrow to be able to get Piper better._

_Aerrow walked around the room searching for the healing crystals. Opening drawers, he started rummaging through paper work, until he found something glowing dimly in the back. He reached forward and grabbed the two small crystals. He pulled them out carefully, laying them out on his palm. The two were like a couple of small shells, white, with red strips across them much like the chroma crystal. Aerrow suddenly heard the door close, he put the two crystals in his shirt, which had an inside pocket, small enough for them to fit. He felt someone grab him by the hair roughly, the last thing that Aerrow saw before he passed out were blood red eyes._

*end flashback*

Oh yeah. Now he remembered. HE lifted himself up from off the ground, feeling sick as he did so. How long had it been? A day? An hour? He looked over to the side to see the soldier that had been in the palace for a week. "Wha-"he began to say but the soldier shushed him. "Don't worry sire, I'll have us out in a jiff" He said. Aerrow sat down; legs crossed trying to piece together everything again. "How long have we been here?" He asked slowly. The soldier didn't look up from picking the lock. "Hmm, by my guess, a week at the very least" he said calmly. Aerrow's eyes widened. A week? 'Oh no Piper!'

"Oh god, a week. Piper…" He couldn't believe it had been a week. How hard had he been hit? He heard the lock drop to the floor. The soldier was just about to pick the lock when Aerrow stopped him. "Sire we need to get out of here!" he exclaimed. Aerrow shushed him. "If I go they'll come after me, you however, no offense really aren't that important to them, you go" he reached in his pocket, and a great blanket of relief covered him when he found the crystals were still there. He handed them to the soldier. "Get these to my wife as fast as you can" he ordered. The guard nodded his head and snuck out of the prison room. Aerrow sighed as he heard the door closed softly.

Was Piper still alive? Close to dying? What about his children? These thoughts were tossing over and over again in his head. The door opened and he looked up. Red eyes. It couldn't be him. He was dead…wasn't he? "Get up!" The man shouted, making Aerrow realized that the cell door had been opened. He was flung into the wall next to him, due to the man kicking him. He looked up and dread filled him. It was him. "What are you doing here Dark Ace?" The man grinned crouching down to cuff Aerrow. "Serving under the highest bidder" He said. Aerrow struggled against the binds, earning another kick, probably just for the hell of it. Aerrow coughed trying to catch his breath.

Piper laid her head back down as she overcame another coughing fit. Where was Aerrow? Was he caught? She groaned as her stomach turned, someone was trying to get her to eat again. "No, no food. I can't hold it down" She whispered to the person above her. Saphire put down the fruit. "Piper you need to eat something, you need to keep your strength up, cause Aerrow's gonna come back soon" Piper shook her head. "Something's happened to Aerrow, I know it. I can feel it in my heart. He's not coming back any time soon. I-I think that he's been captured" piper said, closing her eyes, leaning back downward to the comfort of her blanket.

Don't say that, you don't that, It might just be taking a while to get the crystals" Saphire offered. Piper shook her head. "That's not Aerrow's style, you know that Saphire. With him it'd take at least…maybe two days?" She paused taking a deep breath. "It's been a week Saphire, a week. Your too busy taking care of me, Aria's taking care of the kids, junko and Finn are still segueing the castle though Aerrow's been captured, and Stork, well he's helping the soldiers with weapons. And what am I doing? Lying here not doing anything to hel-"She broke off into a series of coughs as her voice increased to yelling. Saphire rubbed her back lightly, patting it as well.

"Piper, you're sick, you cant do much anything either way. Don get so worked up Piper…"  
"After all the reasons I've just given you, how can you say that to me?" she asked Angrily.  
a soft thump from the back of the cave got their attention. Saphire stood up grabbing the whip beside her. It was made with thin iron and hand 9 strings attached to it. She slowly made her way to the back entrance and whipped at the person. "Who are you?" The person yelped as the whip almost came near them again.

"It's me!"  
"Who's me?"  
"The Soldier that went with Aerrow!"  
"What's your name ?"  
"Duncan!"  
"Alright come in, slowly." Saphire said still not trusting him fully.  
"The man walked in slowly, putting both arms up. Saphire eyed him carefully. "Your majesty, I've brought the healing crystals from your husband" he said, kneeling beside Piper. "Where is my husband?" She asked. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your husband has been captured. I managed to pick the lock on the door, but if I had tried and freed your husband, I'm afraid they'd be more likely to have caught us" he said.

Piper looked to Saphire with an 'I told you so' face. Duncan aimed the crystals at her. They glowed a bright white before shooting out at her. A shock went through Piper, causing her to gasp. Suddenly she had never felt better in her life. The color in her was back, her eyes were shining again. "Oh thank you, Duncan." Piper said standing up, pulling up the dress she had been put into. It was a short top that ended in the middle of her belly, African like swirls going all around in gold patters with a black background to it, and her skirt was the same. "What shall we do now majesty?" he asked.

"We go in and find Aerrow"  
"Majesty, that'd be suicide!"  
"Well, it's not like everything else we've tried isn't"  
"But-"  
"No buts Saphire, we have to go in, we certainly aren't getting anything out of staying here"  
"I couldn't agree with you more Piper, but we need a plan"  
Piper sat down beside the fire. "Then let's make one"

*Interrogation room*  
Another punch to the gut made Aerrows' mind spin as the pain came through him, like a fire spreading its way through ha forest. "If you'd just tell us where they are, you wouldn't have such pain in you Aerrow" the Dark Ace smirked evilly. Aerrow was chained to a wall, arms above his head; his feet remained down and unable to lift up, for the shackles were too heavy. Aerrow spat out the blood that was forming inside his mouth, landing directly on the Dark Aces shoe. A swift punch to the face made Aerrow groan slightly. Ace kneed him in the side. "Lord Damien has ordered I am to do anything and everything to get it out of you, and believe me I will" he growled out. "I-I refuse to tell…I will not sell out my- AH!"

Ace pulled the candle back from him. He had placed the candle somewhere around his neck, leaving an ugly black mark. He growled out of pain, Ace just grinned.

And that my friends is chapter 20 of African love story. Hope this gets some reviews!


End file.
